


如果UNCLE是个超自然生物组成的特工组织

by shunziqing



Category: The Man From U.N.C.L.E. (2015)
Genre: Chinese Language, M/M, Supernatural Elements, Vampire!Solo, Werewolf!Illya, Witch!Gaby
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-09-25
Updated: 2015-09-25
Packaged: 2018-05-02 12:31:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 564
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5248382
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shunziqing/pseuds/shunziqing
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>断片儿后的产物<br/>他们都不是我的<br/>所以我不负任何责任</p>
    </blockquote>





	如果UNCLE是个超自然生物组成的特工组织

**Author's Note:**

> 断片儿后的产物  
> 他们都不是我的  
> 所以我不负任何责任

1.  
“我们在MI6的同僚有一个提议，上面觉得是个好主意。”Sanders说。  
“你们想让我和那个*狼崽*搭档？！”Solo不知道自己应该发怒还是发笑，他想起那个固执的想要徒手抓停汽车的狼人，很大只没错，但依旧还是个小崽子，“我宁愿等他的大爪子和长手长脚长得相配一点再说。”  
“不幸的是，我们手头的危机等不了，所以给我忍着，Solo。 ”Sanders冷冰冰地说，“哦还有，你从东柏林救出来那个小女巫也会加入。”  
“真棒。”Solo干巴巴地赞道。这绝对不会有好结果。  
  
  
2.  
Illya看着手里的资料：  
‘现用名：Napoleon Solo  
曾用名：不明  
初拥者：不明  
年龄：不明  
能力：泡妞、偷窃……’  
他合上文件夹，深深地质疑起了KGB收集情报的能力。  
  
  
3.  
“我以为德国人都太理智当不了巫师。”Solo懒散地坐在Gaby伦敦的小公寓里，看着她忙碌地布置自己的工作台，把各种瓶瓶罐罐和散发着奇异味道的小布包挪来挪去。  
“我们只是比随便画点粉笔画说点拉丁语就把这叫巫术的*美国人*理智一点点。”身量娇小的女人反击道。  
“噢。”Solo捂胸。  
“谁知道你是不是真的美国人。”Illya在窗边闷闷开口。  
Solo发出啧啧声：“我知道你们俄国狼群从古至今都出名的野蛮和难以驯服，但你也不用这么努力维持自己的名声，Peril。”  
  
  
4.  
Solo没有说的是，也许永远都不会说出口的是：  
他总是能闻到Illya的气味，几乎和鲜血与搏动的心脏一样吸引他。他闻起来是温暖的皮毛和古老、从未被人涉足过的土地的味道。让人想到泰加森林那些长在冻土上的云杉和冷杉，或者俄罗斯那些连绵数百公里、从未被人类的铁犁耕种过的处女地。  
与此同时，他清楚地知道自己的味道，除了腐败和死亡，再也没有其他。  
  
  
5.  
Illya第一次见Solo的时候，他恼火极了，大部分是冲自己的，因为他竟没有第一时间辨认出对方的本质。  
这主要还是Solo的错，当然。Illya只见过很少几个吸血鬼，但他们无一例外全都是冷漠、疏离的混蛋，但Solo不同，他不知为何感觉上仍然是鲜活的，有什么东西在他体内脉动着，好像竟没被初拥和随后无尽的岁月杀死，奇迹般存活了下来，并且顽强生长。  
“他是个怪胎，”Gaby后来在罗马时曾告诉他，“没有族群愿意接受他，不光是因为没人知道他的底细。坊间传闻是，他太‘喜欢’人类了。”  
这完全没道理，吸血鬼也许喜欢人类，但那只有在他们把人类当食物的时候，和鸡、鸭、猪牛羊一样，他们不*喜欢*人类。  
无论如何，就像他说的，他那时恼火极了，以至于难以抑制地掀掉了对方的汽车后盖。才不是为了展现自己的力量呢。绝对，绝对不是。  
  
  
6.  
“我能在你身上感觉到。”Gaby轻轻地说，好像怕打破空气中的静默咒语。  
Solo窝在维多利亚式的双座沙发一边，一头黑发湿润地卷曲着，和他苍白的肌肤形成鲜明对比。他们刚刚完成一项艰难的任务，Gaby不得不用上了禁忌法术，Solo肩膀中过一枪，还不肯补充血液，Illya则根本没费力变回人形，他现在就蜷在Solo旁边，由于比人形时占地儿更多，所以几乎半个身子都趴在萎靡的吸血鬼腿上。Gaby想着他们走过了多少路才到达今天。  
“那个诅咒。”她继续说道。她在第一次见他的时候就感觉到了，像是条隐形的丝线，将Solo缠绕着，“将你和这项事业捆绑起来，永世不休，以生命为代价。”她的声音小到几乎是耳语了，但她知道两个有着非人听力的生物都听得清清楚楚，“那是个死咒。”  
“我知道。”Solo平静地说，他听起来既不愤怒也不悲伤，只有一点点认命和对过去的怀念。  
Illya却竖起耳朵，他抬起头，用湿润的鼻子去拱Solo的下巴，引得吸血鬼不得不用手去抓挠他耳后的皮毛。谁能料到这只狼在做狼的时候比做人的时候更擅长表达情感，不过没人敢在Illya面前提起这个，就怕他会恼羞成怒。  
“我没法解开死咒，除非用别人的生命献祭。”Gaby几乎是遗憾地说。  
“那个我也知道。”Solo回答她。  
  
注：Solo身上的咒语基本上就是《美国总统的吸血鬼》梗  
  
  
7.  
事实是，Solo挑食。  
不，是真的。你也许会想，作为一个*吸血鬼*，他怎么有资格挑剔自己唯一的食物。  
但这是事实。Solo无与伦比的挑食。  
“所以吃她。”Gaby说，“你有我的准许吃她。我好讨厌她。”  
Solo皱了皱鼻子：“她是*反派*。”他不屑地拒绝，“我不吸反派的血。”  
“那Victoria怎么回事？”Gaby斜眼看他。  
“我和她*上床*了，可没吸她的血。反派通常都很难吃。”  
“你这是赤裸裸的歧视。”  
  
  
  
  
8.  
Illya手上染过别人的鲜血，但吸血鬼的还是第一次。Solo闻起来就像他所预示的那样，像死亡，一滩寂静的死水。  
他气极了。他想砸东西，他想把那个尖嘴钳从Solo后背里拔出来，可他就是找不到那颗*该死的*银弹。  
Solo后背的皮肤像大理石一样冰凉平滑，他刀锋般尖锐的指甲深深地刺入用来支撑自己的椅背靠垫中，嘴里却说着完全不着调的话。  
像是：“你自便，Peril，随便什么时候”；“幸好我不用担心会得败血症”；“说真的，他们真的以为就因为我们能*自愈*安全屋里就不需要任何急救用品了么”；“Peril，在我幻想过所有你会放进我身体里的东西中，*这个*可真的不是首选”。  
如果Solo不是已经死的，那他现在肯定也会被Illya掐死。谁说把他俩搭档在一起的人不懂得高瞻远瞩。  
“如果你再不闭嘴，我就——”  
“怎样？用你那根不断戳我后背的东西杀死我？”  
就在这时Illya手中的钳子夹住了他寻找的硬物，他猛地把它拔出来。  
“别再那么做。”Illya用夹着子弹的钳子指着Solo警告。  
“Well，以防你没注意到，Peril，”Solo舒展身体，狰狞的伤口渐渐愈合，他转身，眼中仍然带着一抹银色，“银子弹对我来说远远没有那么致命。”  
  
  
  
9.  
Gaby有点担心。  
Solo为Illya挡了一颗子弹，虽说对吸血鬼来说银子弹并没有对狼人那么致命，但猎人们用它们作为万能弹药是有原因的。  
她敲响了Solo紧闭的卧室门，从她回到安全屋到现在，还没人从里面出来过。她不只有一点担心了。  
Illya把门打开一条缝。他……没穿上衣。  
“呃，”哦看，他不只头发是金色的——等等，首要任务，“Solo需要进食。我认识一些人，他们能帮忙——”  
“不用。”Illya简洁地打断她，“我已经喂过他了。”  
……*哦*。  
Solo的声音从房间里面传来，听起来慵懒而且沙哑：“回床上来， _Ильюша_ 。我还没让*你*舒服过呢。”  
Illya捏住了鼻梁：“这不是看起来那样。”  
“你觉得这看起来是哪样？”Gaby忍笑道。  
“我喂他。他对我的血……产生了一点反应。”  
“所以基本上，他喝醉了。”Gaby总结道。  
“ _Иля_ 。”这次Solo的声音比上次听起来离门近了许多。  
Illya显然在余光中看见了什么，因为他脸刷就红了。  
然后Gaby面前的门被猛地关上。  
  
注：Ильюша（Illyusha）和Иля（Illia）都是俄语Illya的不同形式昵称。  
  
  
  
10.  
狼型的Illya是一个壮观的景象。  
他厚重的灰白色的皮毛在月下闪着微光，眼睛冰蓝色，他可以被轻易当做从某种怪诞童话中走出的冰雪女王的坐骑。  
不过Solo没机会感叹以上任何一点。  
因为这只半人高的灰狼见着他第一眼就把他给扑倒了。  
  
  
  
11.  
关于Solo的气味问题，对Illya来说实在非常容易解决。  
他开始碰他，利用一切机会，就差变成狼在他衣橱里打滚。  
“Не спи, большевик, ”Solo声音中带着笑意，像是粘稠的蜂蜜，“У нас еще работа.”  
“Я не сплю.”Illya刚刚完成几乎一整天的侦查，但他不想睡觉，他只不过把脸埋在Solo肩上闭目养神，如果他调整角度让自己的呼气刚好能直接喷在Solo衣领上方露出那块皮肤上，那也只不过是个意外。 ~~那不是，他不会睡觉，在Solo整个人闻起来像他的之前他都不准备睡觉。~~  
“如果你把口水流到我衣服上……”Solo仍没把目光从他正在研究的图纸和Illya带回给他的情报上移开。他轻易地容忍了Illya这样亲密的举动，就像他轻易地容忍了Illya其他所有碰触一样，就像他*真的*喜欢被人碰触一样。这非常奇怪，Illya从没见过哪个吸血鬼愿意被人碰，他想起很久之前Gaby在罗马对他说过的话。  
他没动窝，从胸中发出一声低狺：“我不流口水。”  
  
注：两句俄语分别是。  
Solo：别睡觉，Peril。我们还有工作呢。  
Illya：我没睡觉。  
（好不容易学了俄语，此时不用更待何时【。）  
  
  
  
————————————  
想说一句没什么太大关系的：  
俄语实际上把Solo对Illya的昵称“Peril”翻成“большевик”，большевик直译回中文实际上是布尔什维克，英文是bolshevik，可以查一下维基（which I did），我从来没在英语和俄语语境中遇到这个词，但感觉上除了字面意思意外，两种语境中这个词都带有非常浓烈的政治宣传色彩，有时有贬义，后来英文由此演变出一些表示叛逆、凶狠的俚语。所以说翻译的还是很贴切的【废话。  
  
  
  
  
  
12.  
如果说有什么是Solo死后无比怀念的，那就是喝酒。他怀念红酒在他舌上醇厚的质感，威士忌灼烧喉咙的感觉。  
不过现在，他觉得他似乎终于找到了完美的替代品。  
“就一口，Peril，别那么小气。”Solo穿着围裙把Illya堵在厨房门口，后者警惕地将带来的红酒当武器一样抱在胸前——哦瞧，还是有人教过这只小狼做客之道的嘛——Solo把酒瓶从他手里抽出来放一边，“上次你喂我的时候可没这么吝啬。”  
Illya向他呲了呲牙，“上次你受伤了。情况不同。”  
“我刚刚在给你和Gaby做晚饭的时候割伤了手指。”Solo超无辜地举起一只完好无损的手指。“况且，我答应过，会叫你也*舒服*的。”他放低声音，词尾带上特有的气音，通常猎物在他这样说话时就开始丢盔弃甲了。  
不过Illya只是眯着眼歪了歪头，像只好奇的大狗一样，“那只是……传说。”他迟疑地说。  
这家伙竟然不相信Solo的能力，简直无法接受。  
“哦，我向你保证，Peril，那不是传说。”  
Illya颈侧的肌肤温热而鲜活，他的脉搏突突跳动着，带着Solo所梦想的一切。  
尖牙刺破皮肤的瞬间，Illya发出一声低沉，漫长的呻吟，好像他早已预料到这个却仍然感到措手不及，好像他也像Solo一样沉醉其中。Solo并不意外，他可是尽了最大努力的，这就像做爱，只不过更亲密。他能尝到一切，野性，欲望，恐惧，梦。而这比他喝过的任何酒都更醉人。  
Solo松开牙关，留恋地舔了舔那块已经愈合的肌肤。他们几乎从头到脚都紧紧贴着，Illya的一只手不知何时缠进了他头发中。  
“唔。”吸血鬼转了转眼睛，往下一瞥，顶在他胯间的东西实在难以忽视，通常这不是问题，因为通常他完事儿以后他的猎物也*完事儿*了，“令人印象深刻，Peril。也许我应该再*努力*一点。”  
  
  
  
13.  
Gaby在他们约定好的晚餐时间来到Solo家时，发现Solo一个人在厨房忙活。  
“Illya呢？”她问，迟到不是他的风格。  
“把自己锁在卫生间里。”Solo轻快地说，他看起来开心的叫人起疑。  
“你把他怎么了？”  
“嘿，为什么一定是我把他怎么了？”  
Gaby翻了个白眼，“他把自己锁在你的卫生间里，Solo。所以，你到底把他怎么了？”  
  
  
  
  
14.  
“你怎么那么爱做饭……你自己又不吃。”Illya觉得自己好像在水底下，他动了动手指，掌心一片湿滑。  
Cowboy脸色苍白——okay划掉那个，他什么时候都脸色苍白，“我不认为现在是聊我的人类倾向的好时机，Peril，你快失血而亡了。”Solo的声音微微颤抖。他的手捂在Illya胸腹之间。  
那有一个枪伤。  
哦。  
“不死。”Illya觉得自己反应有点迟钝，口音肯定更是毕露无遗，“狼人。”他指指自己。  
Solo笑了笑，眼中却没有半点幽默，“现在可不是，Peril。一年中那么多天，你偏偏选在今晚中枪——你血能不能流慢点，真浪费。”  
当他抬头看见天上那块被完全遮住的圆形时，才想起来。月全食。是了，他还记得跟Solo准备任务的时候，两个人都不约而同地避免谈论那个，都怕会乌鸦嘴，现在看来，根本半点用都没有。  
他可能闭了一会儿眼，因为Solo突然抓着他肩膀叫他：“Илья, Ильюшка, давай, смерти на меня.”  
于是他看向Solo，吸血鬼的眼睛蓝的透明，像两颗玻璃珠一样，为什么有任何人相信他是人类。  
“У тебя красивые глаза.”  
他伸出手，在Solo眉间留下一道血痕。  
  
【注：两句话分别是“Illya，Illyushka，行了，看着我。”和“你眼睛很美。”（对没错，我写了“眼睛很美梗”）】  
  
  
15.  
有什么东西在看着他。  
Solo睁开眼，在暗夜中也毫不费力地锁定了那只徘徊在他床边的白狼。Illya的眼睛发出磷火一样的幽光，他不耐地在床边踱步，却不知为何仍显得犹豫不决。  
心中暗暗叹了口气，Solo将自己的被子掀开一角。  
那只大狼毫不犹豫地跳上床，躺倒在吸血鬼身边，把他湿润的鼻子杵在Solo颈侧。他的皮毛上带着露水，闻起来像是森林和远方，和几个小时前比起来简直是天壤之别。  
于是Solo让他睡在自己身边，把脸埋进他柔软的毛里，听着脉搏突突跳动的声音。  
不去想明早自己肯定是满床狼毛。  
  
  
  
16.  
他们的安全屋在斯洛文尼亚的森林中。  
这也许解释了鹿的来源，但仍无法解释为什么某天清晨，Solo独自一个人在屋里醒来，然后他打开门，发现在台阶上躺着一头死鹿。  
是的，一头死鹿，一头喉咙被撕裂的死鹿。  
罪魁祸首一整天都不见人（狼）影，一直到傍晚，才推门走进他们的小木屋。  
Illya抬头闻了闻空气，然后扭头就想逃跑。  
“站住。”Solo叫住他，语气轻松又和蔼，简直叫人如沐春风，“你难道不想尝尝自己亲自捕到的猎物？”他指指炉子上的炖锅。  
Illya脸上的表情让Solo眯起眼睛，问：  
“Peril，你在*追求*我吗？”  
  
  
  
  
【TBC】


End file.
